Autour d'une rencontre
by Aki no Sabaku
Summary: OS, UA, Yaoi, 1x2. Arc de plusieurs OS basés sur le thème de la rencontre. 2ème OS : Le faux numéro. Duo se trompe et se retrouve à parler à un certain Heero... forcément, il décide de lui tenir la jambe au téléphone.
1. Chapter 1 : Le supermarché

**Genre : **Arc d'OS sur le thème de la rencontre. UA. Yaoi. 1x2.

**Résumé : **Il est prévu que cette fic soit un Arc de plusieurs OS, basés sur le couple Heero x Duo.

Les OS auront tous une histoire différente, basée sur le thème de la rencontre. Ce chapitre 1 présente donc une rencontre dans un supermarché.

J'essayerai de varier les styles si j'en suis capable, alors peut être que si vous n'aimez pas cet OS, vous aimerez le suivant ? (ou l'inverse.. ouch!)

**Arc autour d'une rencontre**

**chap 1 : Le supermarché**

_Le jour J._

_Supermarché que l'on ne nommera pas. Allée des fruits et légumes._

Duo regardait les étalages devant lui, l'air absent.

Des poires ? Est ce qu'il voulait des poires... Aucune idée.

Des pommes ? Mouai... peut-être...

Il arracha un sac plastique transparent du rouleau face à lui non sans difficulté. Putain ils ne pouvaient pas faire des sacs plastiques qui se déchiraient facilement ? Nonnn, c'était trop leur demander... Évidemment il fallait faire chier les clients comme lui, tout ça pour quatre satanées pommes qu'il n'était même pas sûr de manger.

Avec agacement il secoua le sac plastique pour le faire s'ouvrir, puis reposa son regard sur les pommes. Des Granny Smith ? Des Gala? Des Pink Lady ?...

Duo ragea intérieurement. Mais pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas exister une seule variété de pommes ! Hein pourquoi ?

Son regard erra de droite à gauche, scrutant les fruits jaunes, verts, rouges... Il élimina d'office les verts. Une pomme verte... berk ! Il était trop intelligent pour tomber dans le panneau... C'était bien connu que les fruits devaient avoir une jolie couleur. Le rouge, il aimait le rouge.

Un fruit rouge est un fruit mûr.

Fort de cette constatation, il hocha la tête fièrement.

Il plissa soudainement les yeux. Pourquoi devait il y avoir plusieurs variétés de pommes rouges ? Non mais quelle blague. Est ce que les gens font vraiment attention à ce type de détails quand ils achètent leurs fruits ?

C'était trop ridicule...

Bon, après la couleur... le deuxième facteur éliminatoire devait surement être le nom. C'est vrai quoi, appeler une pomme la Royale gala, c'était franchement de mauvais goût. Pink Lady ça sonnait plutôt bien. Ca sonnait comme un surnom de gourde, mais ce n'était qu'un fruit après tout.

Duo leva légèrement la tête pour porter attention aux affiches informatives sur les fruits en question. Il sourit doucement. Il avait visé en plein dans le mille !

La Pink Lady était la plus chère ! Et ça voulait bien dire quelque chose.

Un fruit cher est un bon fruit.

Oh oui sa technique pour choisir les fruits était incontestablement très bonne ! Et dire que Quatre s'était moqué de lui, soit disant qu'il était incapable de vivre tout seul, de se débrouiller sans une aide extérieure.

Pauvre petit Quatre, s'il savait !

Duo entreprit maintenant le choix le plus crucial. Choisir le bon fruit à sélectionner... Comment savoir si une pomme était mûre ? Bonne ? Il secoua nerveusement la tête.

Déconfit devant la ressemblance de tous les fruits, il entreprit l'attaque ultime : le plouf plouf.

Quoi ? Qui n'a jamais, JAMAIS, fait un plouf plouf pour trancher sur un choix crucial ?

Au moment où son doigt commençait à pointer l'un des fruits, il se rendit compte de son immense bêtise.

Comment faire plouf plouf sur des centaines de fruits ?

Duo roula des yeux, prêt à balancer son panier a moitié plein et à fuir, loin, loin de ce supermarché immondemment immonde. Néanmoins une voix résonna à ses oreilles, comme signe d'une intervention divine.

« Clémentiiiiiiines de Coooooooooooorse »

Duo se retourna furtivement pour regarder, un sourcil levé, l'homme avec un T-shirt « clémentine de Corse ». Il était devant un étalage plein de clémentines, plus oranges les unes que les autres. Sauf qu'elles étaient toutes presque pareilles...

Le natté sourit, et laissa tomber son sac en plastique qu'il trouva soudainement très laid. Il s'avança vers le vendeur, un jeune asiatique plutôt mignon.

« Hep hep le vendeur de clémentines! » Héla t il sans aucune gêne.

Le jeune asiatique lui lança un regard noir. Certains clients étaient vraiment sans gêne.

« Hn? »

Duo le toisa de haut en bas.

« Articulez je comprends pas. »

Les yeux de l'asiatique se rétrécir en une fente infime.

« Oui ? » reprit il avec une pointe de dédain.

« Elles sont comment les clémentines ? »

Heero soupira.

« Elles sont belles, elles sont pas cher, elles sont bonnes et elles viennent de Corse. » énuméra t il avec lassitude.

« Comment on peut savoir qu'elles sont bonnes ? » suggéra Duo avec une suspicion ridicule. « C'est vrai » reprit il, « on est pas dedans après tout.. »

Heero lui aurait bien dit d'aller se faire foutre, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. C'était son premier jour de boulot, et il ne voulait pas se faire renvoyer d'ores et déjà.

« Vous voulez en goûter une peut être ? » demanda t il poliment, se retenant de lâcher une injure qu'il regretterait tout aussi tôt.

« Oui, puisque vous le proposez gentiment... »

Duo était diabolique. Il faisait parti de ses personnes qui, lorsqu'elles s'emmerdaient, devaient obligatoirement emmerder les autres. Ses parents lui avait toujours dit « soit généreux Duo, donne, donne », et en bon fils il donnait.

Heero, conscient du cadeau qu'il recevait, être selon lui la cible machiavélique d'un chieur de première, n'appréciait pas à sa juste valeur sa posture actuelle.

Pauvre petit vendeur de supermarché, obligé de satisfaire un des clients les plus désagréables qu'il ait jamais vu.

Se contenant au maximum, Heero attrapa un petit couteau qu'il avait bien envie de planter là où vous pensez tous. Il soupira faiblement et empoigna une clémentine qu'il trancha.

Il l'éplucha et en tendit une partie au natté qui attendait tout sourire.

Sans plus de formalité, Duo attrapa le fruit et le mis dans sa bouche. Heero le regarda faire avec horreur. Ce type n'avait pas une bouche, mais un gouffre. Ce type ne venait pas de manger un quartier de clémentine... il venait de l'engloutir tel un monstre affamé.

Heero écarquilla les yeux alors que Duo mâchait goulument.

Le japonais pria... pria vraiment très fort pour que cet abruti ne se mette pas à parler la bouche pleine. Mais Dieu était contre lui, car rappelons le, il avait déjà accordé toute sa clémence à Duo en l'éloignant des étalages de pommes.

Heero respira fortement et bloqua sa respiration alors que la pire chose qu'il ait jamais vu arriva. Duo se précipita sur un distributeur de sac transparent, arrachant encore avec une putain de difficulté le bout de plastique, avant de cracher à l'intérieur.

Heero était tellement obnubilé par la scène monstrueuse qu'il ne pu en détourner le regard.

Il se dit néanmoins que dans son malheur, un éclat de chance résidait : Duo avait eu l'amabilité de cacher le sac dans ses deux mains, cachant ainsi la bouillasse régurgitée.

Le voir cracher était déjà bien suffisant... il n'avait pas envie de voir ce pauvre reste de clémentine broyé et dégobillé dans un sac.

Plusieurs personnes aux alentours s'étaient elles aussi focalisées sur le jeune natté. Tous arboraient une grimace rebutante.

Conscient qu'il était devenu soudainement un sujet de focalisation pour le périmètre alentour, Duo essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son petit sac plein de... enfin voilà, dans ses mains.

Il jeta un petit coup d'oeil sur les côtés à la recherche d'un truc qui s'avérerait pratique, comme une poubelle, ou comme un trou pour se cacher.

Le japonais, soudainement remis de ses émotions s'octroya un sourire en coin. La scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux était devenue tout à coup fortement risible. Alors oui il se permettait de sourire avec vengeance.

Duo, pas dupe pour deux sous, le fixa d'un regard noir.

« Et vous trouvez ça drôle ? » lâcha t il avec colère.

Heero avait carrément envie d'hurler un grand oui magistral. D'aller choper la cassette de la vidéo surveillance, et de passer la scène en boucle en se tapant sur les côtes.

Mais Heero avait un peu plus de classe que ça.

Il se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête de manière presque imperceptible. Classe et discrétion.

Alors que Duo commençait à gonfler les joues tel un gamin en train de bouder, pris entre deux sentiments que sont la colère et la honte, Heero trouva qu'au final ce n'était pas forcément si drôle que ça...

« Hn. Il y a une poubelle sous le stand. » déclara t'il en accompagnant sa parole d'un geste du bras.

Duo ravala sa fierté et avança de quelques pas pour aller jeter dans la poubelle son ridicule sac plastique transparent.

Heero attrapa un rouleau de sopalin qu'il utilisait pour son travail, en déchira une feuille et la tendit au natté.

Celui ci la lui arracha des mains furieusement, s'essuya les mains et envoya le papier rejoindre le sac plastique.

« Je suis sûr que vous l'avez fait exprès ! » s'énerva t'il.

Heero se mordit les joues.

Ne pas lui en foutre une... ne pas lui en foutre une...

Duo repris de plus bel.

« A moins que toutes vos clémentines soient absolument pourries ? »

« Arrêtez de crier comme ça » répliqua Heero, légèrement paniqué à l'idée que son patron ou qu'un responsable du magasin vienne lui demander des comptes.

Duo plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et leva fièrement le menton.

« C'est d'accord. Si vous mangez l'autre moitié de ce fruit immonde, je veux bien me calmer et me retenir d'appeler vos supérieurs. »

Heero serra les poings. Rester zen.

Il attrapa la moitié du fruit coupé posé devant lui, et en détacha un morceau avec les doigts qu'il mis dans sa bouche, le regard encré dans celui de son homologue. Regard qui voulait dire « Toi coco, tu vas pas me faire chier encore bien longtemps ».

Il grimaça soudainement sous le regard d'un Duo triomphant.

Heero malgré tout l'écœurement du monde, avala d'une traite et frissonna.

« Elle est vraiment.. dégueulasse ! »

« Qu'est ce que je disais ? » répondit Duo en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. « Vos clémentines sont vraiment... » puis il chuchota « vraiment à gerber »

Heero soupira.

Il attrapa une nouvelle clémentine, l'ouvrit, coupa un quart, et le mangea sous le regard horrifié de Duo.

« Mais vous aimez le pourri ou quoi ? » s'exclama ce dernier, complètement atterré.

Heero leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. Il finit d'avaler sa clémentine, et en tendit un bout au natté.

Duo fixa la main tendu qui lui offrait si généreusement un quartier de clémentine. Il releva les yeux pour se plonger dans un océan bleu et se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Non mais il est pas question que je regoûte à ce truc infâme ! »

Le japonais lui fit un regard noir qui fit déglutir Duo.

Avec agacement il prit le morceau de fruit et le mis dans sa bouche avec un peu moins de voracité que la première fois.

Il mâcha une fois.. puis deux fois... puis...

« HMMMmmmmmmmmmmmm ! Mais ché chuper bon ! » s'exclama t'il avec entrain, alors qu'Heero le jugea vraiment irrécupérable.

« Hn. En général elles ont ce goût là. »

Duo hocha la tête rapidement plusieurs fois de suite. Il finit d'avaler, et reprit au grand dam du japonais.

« Et comment savoir si l'exception c'était la première ou la suivante ? »

Heero ne dit rien. Il bouillait. Il en avait sa claque comme on dit. Ras le bol, ras la casquette, ras le c... enfin vous avez compris.

Ni une ni deux, il tourna les talons et s'en alla sous le regard étonné de Duo.

Complètement agacé de cette attitude, le natté lui emboîta le pas à vive allure, et le rattrapa pour lui faire face.

« Non mais je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » s'exclama t il choqué.

« L'heure de ma pause. » répondit l'asiatique, cinglant, et jubilant devant la colère du chatain.

« On vous a jamais dit que c'était mal poli de partir en plein milieu d'une conversation ? »

Mais c'était trop tard.

Heero continuait de marcher, bien décidé à prendre sa pause maintenant. Duo souffla avec agacement et gonfla légèrement ses joues. Furieux, il se dirigea vers les caisses du supermarché, impatient de pouvoir se barrer vite d'ici et de rentrer chez lui.

Non vraiment, les courses étaient une corvée.

_X x x x X - X x x x X - _

_4 jours plus tard. Le deuxième jour J._

_Supermarché. Allée des fruits et légumes bis._

Duo avança vers l'étalage des poires. Il arracha un sac plastique avec vigueur et se dirigea vers les poires Conférences. Il en empoigna quelques unes et les mis dans son sac qu'il ferma avec un double noeud.

Il scruta les étales autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui ferait envie. Son regard se posa sur le stand de clémentines. Il était là, toujours avec ce même T-shirt immonde, et cet air hautain gravé sur le visage.

Il faut croire qu'Heero sentit le regard posé sur lui. Comme si une force divine lui disait « retourne toi ». Obéissant, et surtout pas très futé, il se retourna pour apercevoir quelques mètres plus loin.

« Lui » murmura le japonais, dents serrées, alors que ses yeux voulaient se faire la malle en s'exorbitant soudainement.

Duo le fixait aussi.

Il se retourna pour se reconcentrer sur ses clémentines corses, s'octroyant une petite prière silencieuse qui disait « Ne vient pas ici, ne vient pas ici »

A croire que Dieu savait qu'il était athée. A croire qu'il lui disait « tiens, toi là, le vendeur de clémentines... t'as jamais cru en moi hein? Ba vas y morfle. »

Et Heero s'apprêtait malgré lui à morfler car Duo se rapprochait d'un pas rapide.

Il eu à peine le temps d'anticiper psychologiquement la chose, que le natté était prostré devant lui.

« Jprendrais une douzaine de clémentine » déclara t il avec vitesse.

Heero ne savait pas quoi faire. Peut être devrait il écouter sa conscience ? Celle la même qui lui suggérait d'hurler un « encore toi connard ? Mais dégage, y'a d'autres supermarché dans la ville! Et bonjour tu connais pas ? »

Au lieu de ça, il se contenta d'un « Hn ». Oui car le « hn » avait toutes ses vertus. Il pouvait à la fois vouloir être doux et faire penser à un « oui ».. ou même à un « tss ». Alors qu'on fond, ce « hn » pouvait se révéler être la pire des injures.

C'était comme insulter quelqu'un sans qu'il le sache... ou mieux : sans qu'il en ait la preuve.

Duo croisa les bras attendant... attendant... attendant... atten...

Non mais oh ?

« J'attends! » s'exclama t il agacé.

Heero arracha un sac plastique rapidement, enfourna une douzaine de clémentines dedans, fit un double noeud et le tendit à son homologue.

« Ah ba dis donc, heureusement vous êtes loquace. La dernière fois je suis tombé sur un vendeur de clémentines qui était plutôt désagréable » déclara t-il avec ironie.

L'asiatique bouillait. Là, franchement c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Impossible de se maîtriser plus longtemps, il répondit sur un ton vraiment très agressif. Ses poings étaient serrés possibles, si bien que ses jointures blanchir.

« Pourquoi vous êtes revenu alors ? » déclara t-il abruptement.

Il était prêt à dire ses quatre vérités au châtain et comptait bien être le plus cinglant possible.

Duo déglutit face à la colère du japonais.

« Je me le demande bien » répondit il sincèrement. Il semblait enfin prendre conscience que la manière dont il s'adressait mettait hors de lui l'asiatique.

Le natté souffla vaguement un « ouai bon », et tourna les talons.

Heero ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser.

Il s'avança rapidement pour le rattraper et lui tendit le sac remplit d'une douzaine de clémentines, sans un mot.

Duo était blasé. Il soupira et prit le sac qu'il fourra dans son panier.

« Merci. » souffla t-il doucement.

Heero haussa un sourcil face à la soudaine politesse de son interlocuteur.

« Et c'est tout ? » demanda t-il un peu trop hargneusement.

Le natté le dévisagea méchamment. Quoi, il voulait quand même pas qu'il se mette à genoux non ?

Devant l'air renfrogné du châtain, Heero se reprit.

« Non, c'est pas ça » déclara t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. « Jpensais que j'aurais le droit à une critique acerbe ? » demanda t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Duo sourit légèrement.

« Non j'ai plus envie » répondit il le plus naturellement du monde.

Alors là, Heero ne savait VRAIMENT plus sur quel pied danser.

Ce type était désagréable au possible, insultant et colérique, et tout d'un coup... une crème. Plus rien.

« La passade est juste.. terminée ? » demanda le japonais dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Duo gonfla légèrement ses joues, et Heero se fit la remarque qu'il ressemblait à un petit hamster ennuyé. C'était presque mignon.

Jouer cartes sur table... C'était ce que lui répétait sans cesse Quatre. Etre franc, honnête, dire ce qu'on pense. RAHHHHHH ! Duo voulait s'arracher les cheveux.

« C'est pas ça. » répondit il, comme s'il venait de donner une réponse tout à fait logique et compréhensible. Hors, ça ne l'était pas du tout. Heero était déconcerté.

C'est pas ça, c'est autre chose.. oui bon.

Et alors ? C'est quoi ?

L'asiatique se surpris même à vouloir sourire face à la situation. Ce mec pétait un câble, juste comme ça, face à lui. Et « c'était pas ça ».

Help dans l'assistance pour le sous entendu svp ?

« Tu me plais » déclara t il doucement.

Et BANG.

Le cœur d'Heero loupa le coche.

Quoi ?

Le temps s'écoula plus ou moins rapidement, et l'éclaircissement apparu enfin, faisant pour le coup réellement sourire Heero.

« Et ?... C'était ta manière de draguer ça ? » se moqua t-il gentiment.

Duo rougit légèrement.

OUI il le savait, c'était naze.

Mais le rentre dedans de pouffiasse c'était pas son truc. Les clins d'oeils aguicheurs non merci. Chacun son style non ? ... enfin...

Il hocha un peu la tête, et Heero se dit qu'il était vraiment mignon quand il ne le traitait pas de vendeur de clémentines.

« Et ba le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que cette technique marche très mal, pas vrai ? » plaisanta Duo.

Mais il était mal. Son estomac était noué, et il avait envie de fuir au loin.

Il était vraiment lamentable.

Heero s'avança doucement et passa sa main sur la joue du natté.

« Tu te trompes... elle marche très bien sur moi », et il l'embrassa doucement.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2 : Le faux numéro

**Note : **Je tiens à remercier sincèrement les trois personnes qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent ! Sortilege, Sinelune, et Calamithy ! Ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! Merci ! Bonne lecture à tous.

**Arc autour d'une rencontre**

**chap 2 : Le faux numéro**

_D Day_

_Appartement d'Heero Yui, 21h10_

Le principe du faux numéro vous connaissez ?

Vous appelez, ça sonne.

Quelqu'un décroche et vous dit « Allo ? »

Et là vous êtes déstabilisé.

Vous répétez bêtement. « Allo ? »

On redit « Allo ? »

Vous trouvez ça bizarre.

Vous cogitez, et vous finissez pas dire :

« Euh... Wufei ? »

Un ange passe.

L'interlocuteur répond, un peu pris au dépourvu.

« Non désolé, y'a pas de Wufei ici. »

C'est le principe du faux numéro.

En général, les gens raccrochent immédiatement.

Ils s'étalent pas. Ils bafouillent, ils s'excusent. Au mieux souhaitent une bonne journée.

Mais ils n'entament généralement JAMAIS la discussion. Et pourtant... Duo Maxwell était l'exception.

« AH mince ! C'est pas vrai, jme suis trompé » rigola t-il bêtement.

Silence.

« Euh, dites » continua t-il rapidement « j'ai bien appelé le 06 75 77 61 7X ? »

« Oui... » répondit Heero avec lassitude.

« Ahhh zut ! Ba j'ai dû mal noter. C'est tout moi ça... Parfois je fais vraiment pas attention ! »

Un rire cristallin retentit à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Hn. Ça arrive. Bonne journée au rev... »

« Ba attendez ! J'ai peut-être pas fait ce faux numéro par hasard ? On peut quand même discuter ? »

Soupir.

Agacement.

« Non, je ne pense pas. » trancha le japonais sèchement.

La tonalité devint morte. La personne dérangée venait de raccrocher.

Alors qu'elle allait repartir à son occupation, le bruit strident du téléphone revint.

Deuxième essai.

Numéro toujours inconnu.

Il décrocha avec suspicion.

Le « allo ? » fut plus réservé que la première fois.

« Ahh c'est encore vous ? »

Un « Oui... » blasé répondit.

« Mince alors ! Mais comment ça se fait ? »

Agacement quand tu nous tiens...

« Si vous avez refait le même numéro c'est normal. »

Imbécile.

« Ah oui, mais que je suis bête ! »

Confirmation.

Rire cristallin bis.

« Jm'appelle Duo et vous ? »

« Écoutez... j'ai vraiment pas le temps »

« Jpeux rappeler plus tard ? »

... Et un pot de colle, un.

« Oui faites donc ça. »

Le téléphone fut encore raccroché.

X x x X - X x x X -

_D Day +1_

_Appartement d'Heero Yui, 20h42_

Heero Yui était sur le bord de la crise de nerf. Internet venait de lâcher. Prêt à en découdre avec l'opérateur, il partit récupérer son portable dans sa poche de manteau.

Un appel en absence.

Rappel automatique. Composition du numéro.

Ça sonne.

On décroche.

« Allo ? » répondit l'interlocuteur.

« Heero Yui, vous avez essayé de me joindre ? » demanda t-il poliment.

« Ah ! Oui ! Ça va ? »

Silence.

« Bien ». Matière grise en activité. « Vous êtes ? »

Heero semblait un peu perdu.

« Duo ! On s'est eu au téléphone hier... »

Soupir agacé.

« Ah oui. » Constatation du fait. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Vous m'aviez dit de rappeler hier enfait. »

« Écoutez... j'ai pas envie de vous parler, alors laissez tomber. »

« Ah... »

La voix était devenue soudainement légère et déconfite.

« Jpeux parler tout seul sinon ? » reprit-il en rigolant.

Heero hallucinait.

« Non merci, pas la peine. »

Son interlocuteur enchaîna vite.

« Alors vous vous appelez Heero Yui? C'est japonais ? J'adore le Japon ! Je mangerais des sushis à la pelle. »

...

« Tant mieux pour vous. »

Il était encore à deux doigts de raccrocher.

« Hm... je vous dérange vraiment hein ? » répondit la voix, pour la première fois avec une intonation réellement ennuyée.

Heero soupira.

De toute façon son boîtier Internet venait de rendre l'âme. Il n'avait franchement rien d'autre à faire.

« Un peu... enfin. Internet vient de me lâcher. » marmonna t-il comme pour lui même.

« Oh ! Ça tombe bien, jm'y connais un peu en informatique, jpeux peut être aider ? »

Heero sourit légèrement.

« Je suis doctorant en informatique, en programmation générique et modulaire »

Silence.

« Ah »

Le sourire d'Heero s'étira un peu plus.

« Ou comment avoir l'air débile hein ? » reprit Duo, se sentant pour le coup un peu ridicule.

« Mais c'était bien tenté » répondit Heero franchement.

« Ah lala... faut pas me dire ça, sinon je vais tenter d'autres trucs. »

« J'espère sincèrement que vous n'êtes pas un psychopathe ou quelque chose du genre »

Duo sourit

« Non. Désolé si ça en l'air. »

« Honnêtement... ça n'a... l'air de rien »

« C'est absurde à ce point là ? » répondit Duo en souriant.

« Complètement. »

« Arf. Hum... rendons ça naturel alors ! »

« Naturel ? »

« Oui »

Heero réfléchit un instant. « Et vous alors ? Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? » questionna t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Duo sourit... encore.

« Je suis mécano. J'ai pas fait d'études, je me suis arrêté après le collège. Mais le manuel j'assure pas mal. Mon quotidien c'est les clefs à molettes, l'huile, tout ça... Ça va faire cinq ans. »

Heero fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête.

« 21 ans? »

« Yes, and you ? »

« 25 bientôt. »

« Alors bientôt bon anniversaire. Ca te dérange pas si je te tutoie ? On a presque le même âge... »

« Hn. »

« Hn oui ou hn non ? » plaisanta Duo.

« Hn »

Silence.

Rire cristallin.

« Ok, alors _tu_ es informaticien et t'es incapable de réparer ton Internet ? »

Heero sourit.

« Le problème vient pas de moi, c'est l'opérateur qui fait défaut »

« Ahh, je sens comme une agressivité envers cet opérateur » répondit il taquin.

« Ça a bousillé ma soirée... »

« Hey ! » s'exclama Duo, « Tu parles pas de moi là j'espère ? »

« Hn. Plus Internet, plus de TV. »

« La lecture ça existe du sais ? »

« Le nucléaire aussi. »

Ouch.

« Je vois, un informaticien illettré. » s'exclama t-il avec humour.

« Le mécano lit peut-être ? »

Duo sourit.

« Pas du tout. Ma vie se résume à mes amis, mon job et Internet. »

Heero se mordit la lèvre. « Idem » souffla t il.

« Et... les conversations téléphoniques. » reprit Duo avec humour.

« Duo, c'est ton vrai prénom ? » demanda abruptement Heero.

« Pourquoi ? Ça sonne pas comme tel ? »

« Pas du tout. »

Silence.

« Non, jm'appelle Duilio »

Heero sourit.

« Oui je sais... » reprit le natté, « C'est très moche... d'où le Duo, tu vois ? »

« Ça sonnait comme une farce au téléphone » enchaîna le japonais en se moquant ouvertement.

« Ah oui ? Comme si un petit rigolo t'appelait et te tenait la jambe, inventant un prénom ridicule pour sonder ta capacité à tout gober ? »

« Tout à fait. »

Duo rigola.

« Proie », reprit Heero. « Pas interlocuteur »

« Je suis pas un psychopathe » reprit Duo sérieusement.

« J'ai assimilé »

Silence.

« Et donc, c'est de quelle origine Duilio ? » reprit l'asiatique. Il avait décidé de jouer le jeu.

« Italien. C'est censé se transmettre de génération en génération, tu vois le truc. Mon grand père maternel s'appelait comme ça, et tous les précédents... »

« Les pauvres. »

« Ba ils s'en foutaient eux, ils vivaient au pays alors ils se faisaient pas chambrer. »

« Hn. »

« Quand on vit à Lille, c'est pas vraiment le truc passe partout. »

Silence.

« ... »

« Allo ? » souffla le natté avec étonnement.

« Hn. »

« T'es mort ? »

« Non. » Le japonais soupira. « J'habite à Lille... aussi. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est marrant ça ! » S'exclama Duo avec entrain ! « Quelle coïncidence tu trouves pas? »

« Hn. Assez bizarre. »

Duo rigola.

« C'est une chouette ville ! Ça attire les chouettes gens. »

« Tu te lances des fleurs. »

« Oui, mais à toi aussi. »

« Je p... »

Heero fut interrompu par un vacarme hallucinant. Il entendit un souk pas possible à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_Duooo ! _s'exclama une voix féminine. _Dépêche-toi !_

« Ahhh, désolé... y'a une urgence, je dois te laisser. »

« Ok. »

« A plus. Peut être que je rappellerais. »

Il raccrocha, laissant un Heero Yui sur le carreau.

X x x X - X x x X -

_D day + 2._

_Appartement d'H.Y, 20h35_

Le téléphone sonna. Heero attrapa vivement son portable pour regarder de qui venait l'appel.

Il soupira.

« Allo, Trowa ? »

« Heero, tu vas bien ? »

« Hn. »

« Jte dérange peut-être ? » demanda t-il poliment.

« Non, tu me déranges jamais. »

Le châtain esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Tu sors ce soir ? Quatre et moi on va boire un verre à l'Atomic. »

« Euh nan, désolé pas ce soir.. j'ai du boulot » mentit-il.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu... » souligna Trowa avec pertinence.

« Je sais, la prochaine fois promis. »

« Bonne soirée alors ? »

« A vous aussi. »

Il raccrocha en soupirant, et partit s'affaler sur le canapé. Il posa son portable sur la petite table devant lui, et y posa ses pieds. Il se tassa un peu plus dans le sofa, attrapa la télécommande et commença un zapping infernal.

Au fur et à mesures que les chaînes défilaient, il se conforta dans l'idée que oui... la télé était inintéressante au possible, et que oui, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir avoir accès à Internet.

Il souffla, blasé, et se contenta d'un documentaire sur les méduses. Ouai. Les méduses...

Au moins une heure et demie passa, jusqu'à ce que le vibreur de son téléphone se fit entendre, martelant doucement la table. Il sursauta légèrement. La sonnerie commençait à peine à retentir qu'il avait déjà attrapé le portable.

Le prénom Duo clignota plusieurs fois sur l'écran.

Il sourit, et décrocha.

« Oui ? »

« Hey You ! Ça va ? »

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda t-il froidement.

« C'est Duo ! »

« Hn. »

« Et ba, t'as l'air ravi » s'exclama t-il avec ironie.

Heero soupira. « Comment vas-tu? »

Duo esquissa un sourire derrière le téléphone.

« Oh pas mal ! Alors ton Internet est revenu ? »

« Hn. M'en parle pas. J'ai cru que j'allais tuer le type du service téléphonique. »

Duo rigola doucement.

« Alors tu faisais quoi de ta soirée ? »

« Crois moi il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas. »

« Waou. A ce point ? »

« Hn. Et toi ? T'as pas de vie ? » déclara Heero narquoisement.

« Si et je la passe à t'appeler » ronronna t-il.

« C'est bien ce que je dis... »

Le rire cristallin de Duo résonna dans le combiné.

« Hey, tant que tu réponds je continue » dit Duo en rigolant.

« Mince, et moi qui me fait avoir à chaque fois. » enchaîna le japonais avec dérision.

« C'est que tu dois bien aimer ça au final. »

« Peut-être »

« Houlà, tu vas le regretter celui là. »

« ... peut être... » répéta Heero avec malice.

« Décidément tu me surprends ! »

« Hn. Alors, de quoi tu veux parler ? »

Le natté réfléchit quelques instants.

« Arf... et pourquoi c'est moi qui dois choisir ? » se lamenta t-il.

« Parce que c'est toi qui appelle les gens pour parler avec eux. »

« C'était un faux numéro. » répondit Duo avec sérieux.

« Si tu le dis. »

« Et donc, ca t'empêche de trouver un sujet de conversation ? »

« Complètement. »

« Ok, mais ca veut dire que si je choisis, j'ai le droit de te demander ce que je veux. »

« Hn »

« C'est pas un mot ça Heero »

« Peut être pas pour toi »

« Bon ok. Alors... laisse moi réfléchir... Hum... Arf... Chien ou chat ? »

Heero arqua un sourcil.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu préfères les chiens ou les chats ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre »

« Allez, joue le jeu, si tu dois choisir ? »

Le japonais soupira.

« C'est vraiment trop débile Maxwell. Trouve un _vrai_ sujet. »

« Okay, okay » répondit Duo blasé. « Je suis désolé mais ça vient pas instantanément, je suis pas une machine à conversations. »

Heero rit doucement.

Duo écarquilla les yeux un peu surpris.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

« Attends... tu es le type le plus bavard que je connaisse »

« Faut pas exagérer non plus. C'est sûr que si tu connais que des tombes comme toi. Vos conversations entre potes doivent être géniales ! »

« Quoi, je suis le type le moins loquace que tu connaisses ? »

« Arg... ba... J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, mais c'est pas le cas. Je connais une tombe pire que toi, désolé. »

« Hn. »

« Vexé? »

« Pas du tout »

« Ton livre préféré ? »

« Tu te fous de moi? »

Duo sourit. « un peu »

« Bon ok, alors c'est moi qui demande. » trancha Heero.

« Oh ça commence à devenir intéressant »

« Il s'est passé quoi hier pour que tu raccroches soudainement ? »

« Ahh, Hilde avait fait tomber une étagère ! Tout s'est écroulé, jte raconte pas le bordel... quelle galère cette fille ! » soupira t-il.

« Hn. Je vois... ta copine ? » répondit froidement le japonais.

Duo sourit derrière son portable.

« Ma colocataire » reprit il.

« L'un n'exclue pas l'autre » continua Heero.

« Et ba si » trancha Duo le sourire aux lèvres. « Et toi ? » reprit-il « Une copine ? Une colocataire ? »

« Non »

« Rien ? »

« Je viens de te dire non »

« Okay okay... et alors ? Quelque chose de prévu pour y remédier ? » plaisanta Duo.

« Je... j'en sais rien »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? Que t'as quelqu'un en vue ? » demanda t-il sérieusement.

« Qui te dit que je parle pas du colocataire ? » répondit narquoisement Heero.

« Allez quoi... »

« Peut-être » déclara sérieusement l'asiatique.

« Ah »

« C'est moi ou t'as l'air déçu ? »

« Mais non mais non ! Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer là » répondit Duo en plaisantant.

« Arrête, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert » déclara Heero une assurance qui fit frémir son interlocuteur.

« Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? »

« Tu sais très bien » assura le japonais d'une voix sérieuse.

Silence.

« Oui mais je veux te l'entendre dire »

« Tu ne m'appelles pas pour rien Duo. » répondit-il sur une intonation qui laissait place à de gros sous-entendus.

« Non en effet, pour parler. » trancha le natté un peu agressivement.

« Personne ne fait ça » répondit Heero en secouant la tête.

« Et ba peut être que moi je le fais ! »

Le ton venait de monter en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Ok, alors on a parlé. Je peux raccrocher maintenant ? » répondit ironiquement Heero.

Duo se vexa instantanément.

« Tu fais bien ce que tu veux. »

Il avait envie de raccrocher.

Heero souffla. « C'est n'importe quoi. » déclara t'il, « on va pas se disputer pour ça. »

« Non mais j'aime pas ce que tu sous-entends. »

Le ton était sec. Le natté se sentait blessé.

« Quoi ? » reprit Heero « Que tu essayes ouvertement de te trouver un rencard ? »

Duo était écœuré.

« Tu crois que je m'amuse à appeler des gens pour les draguer au téléphone ? » s'énerva t-il.

« Ose me dire que ce n'est pas ce que tu es entrain de faire ? » enchaîna le japonais avec agacement.

« Putain... Si c'est la seule opinion que t'as de moi. Je crois que je me suis trompé. »

« Pourquoi tu te mets en colère ? Assume ce que tu fais ! »

« Non ! C'est pas ce que je fais. » cracha Duo avec dégoût « mais pour qui tu me prends ? »

« Arrête ton char... tu me connais pas et tu me tiens la jambe au téléphone. Franchement, tu trouves pas que tu fais ça plutôt bien pour une première fois ? »

« Va te faire foutre ! »

Et il raccrocha.

Heero entendit la tonalité se répéter plusieurs fois, alors que ses doigts serraient fortement son portable. Il aurait voulu le broyer entre ses mains. Il se leva d'un bond et balança avec rage son portable à l'autre bout de la pièce.

X x x X - X x x X -

_D Day + 7._

_Appartement d'Heero Yui. 22h56_

Le japonais pianotait sur laptop. Il devait écrire un article pour un revue scientifique, et la date butoir était dans deux jours.

Il soupira et lâcha la souris.

Rien. Il n'arrivait plus à écrire, plus à réfléchir. Avec dépit il passa ses mains sur son visage. Ces temps ci il était mauvais dans tout ce qu'il faisait, et il savait pourquoi.

Il hésita quelques instants, et partit récupérer son portable posé sur la table de la salle à manger. Ces doigts tapotèrent quelques instants pour s'arrêter vivement.

Dans le répertoire le numéro de Duo était sélectionné.

Heero se pinça l'arrête du nez fortement et lança l'appel automatique.

Alors que le numéro se composait, sa poitrine se contracta d'une manière oppressante. Il respira doucement alors que Duo décrochait.

« Allo ? »

Parle Yui, parle lui soufflait son subconscient. Mais sa voix était comme bloquée.

« Heero je sais que c'est toi, ton numéro s'est affiché » répondit rapidement le natté.

« Salut... » souffla t-il doucement d'une voix enrouée.

« Hm, salut » répondit Duo un peu mal à l'aise.

« Écoute, je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. On s'est un peu emballé, et tu n'as pas rappelé ensuite, alors... »

« Alors tu le fais. »

« Oui. »

Silence.

« Okay, ba c'était pas très grave de toute façon, c'est pas comme si tu m'avais insulté ou je ne sais quoi » répondit le natté ironiquement.

« C'est toi qui m'a dit d'aller me faire foutre... »

« Je sais. » souffla le châtain.

« Je suis désolé... j'aurais jamais du te dire tout ça. »

« Pas si tu le pensais vraiment. »

« Hn. » « Écoute j'étais en colère, je ne le pensais pas. » affirma t-il, prêt à en découdre à tout prix pour se réconcilier avec son interlocuteur.

« Ca y ressemblait pourtant... » continua Duo d'une voix presque éteinte.

« Duo, si je pensais un seul instant tout ce que je t'ai dit, je ne t'aurais pas rappelé. Je n'aurais même pas accepté de te parler dès le début... »

« Okay. » admit le natté avec réticence. « Mais pourquoi l'avoir dit alors ? » questionna t-il doucement.

« On était tous les deux entrain de s'emballer, j'étais énervé, et j'ai voulu être... un peu blessant je suppose. »

Duo soupira.

« M. Yui, laissez moi vous dire que vous faites ça à merveille. » plaisanta t-il.

« Je suis désolé » répéta Heero avec sérieux.

« Et dire que t'as attendu cinq putains de jours pour me rappeler » s'exclama Duo faussement navré.

« Mais je t'ai rappelé. »

La voix franche du japonais donna quelques frissons à Duo. Comment résister à l'assurance de telles déclarations ?

« Alors ? » questionna Duo, comme s'il attendait une réponse fatidique sur une question qui n'existait pas.

« Pour être franc... j'espère quelque part que je ne me suis pas trompé. » déclara Heero.

Duo était un peu troublé, « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« J'ai envie de croire que t'essayais quand même de me draguer » continua t-il d'une voix calme et franche.

Duo se sentit fondre.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ?

« Et bien peut être que tu n'avais pas tord en effet. »

Heero sourit.

« Et donc je suis une exception ? » demanda t-il taquin.

« Exception téléphonique. J'affirme. Du moins tu es le premier à tester cette technique de drague. »

« Je veux te voir » souffla Heero.

Il affola le cœur du natté qui s'emballa rapidement. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Dieu qu'il avait attendu cette phrase. Dieu qu'il l'avait mille fois entendu la lui souffler dans ses rêves.

« Moi aussi » répondit-il dans une déclaration à fendre l'âme.

« Tout de suite ? »

« Tout de suite. » répondit Duo avec empressement.

Heero se mordit la lèvre.

« Sur la Grand' place sur les marches de l'Opéra dans un quart d'heure ? » suggéra t-il avec impatience.

« 20 minutes. » reprit Duo le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je porterais une écharpe bleue » répondit Heero avec amusement.

« Je porterais une longue natte » révéla Duo en rigolant doucement.

Le japonais haussa les sourcils.

« Ah oui ? On fait dans ce genre là M. Maxwell ? »

« Heero... j'ai hâte. » déclara doucement le châtain.

« Moi aussi... A tout de suite »

Ils raccrochèrent le sourire aux lèvres.

X x x X - X x x X -

_D Day +7_

_Appartement de Duo Maxwell. 23H04_

Duo enfila son manteau à la hâte, il attrapa ses clefs et claqua la porte qu'il ferma à double tour. Alors qu'il se précipitait dans les escaliers, il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro rapidement.

« Allo Quatre ? »

« Duo ? T'appelles tard, ça va ? » répondit la voix avec inquiétude.

« Ca a marché Quatre ! Je vais le voir, il m'a rappelé ! » s'exclama d'un ton enjoué Duo alors qu'il descendait les dernières marches du pallier.

Le blond sourit. « J'en étais sûr » déclara t-il doucement.

« Merci encore pour m'avoir filé son numéro Quatre ! Je te revaudrais ça, crois-moi ! » déclara le natté d'une voix très enthousiaste.

« Arrête c'est rien... il t'a tapé dans l'œil à l'instant même où tu as vu sa photo chez Trowa ! » plaisanta le blond.

« Rah mais quelle photo ! Allez jte laisse, j'ai rendez vous ! » s'exclama t-il d'un ton taquin.

« Il me faudra tous les détails ! » prévint Quatre avant que son ami ne raccroche.

X x x X - X x x X -

_D Day +7_

_Lille, Grand' place. Marches de l'Opéra. 23H26_

Heero était assis sur les marches froides, contemplant les gens qui trainaient autour de la fontaine. Il sortit son téléphone pour la quatrième fois en cinq minutes. Pas d'appel.

Il le rangea dans sa poche et releva la tête.

Il était là.

A quelques mètres de lui, le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais vu s'avançait un sourire aux lèvres. Sa longue natte descendait jusqu'en bas de ses reins, se mouvant sensuellement à chacun de ses pas.

Heero détailla son visage... fin, d'une peau claire, orné d'un magnifique nez en trompette absolument mignon. Ses yeux étaient grands, d'un bleu violacé et sombre. Le japonais se sentit hypnotisé.

Duo était devant lui. Il souriait doucement et rayonnait dans la nuit tombante.

Heero se leva pour faire face au jeune natté. Il le dépassa de quelques centimètres et lui sourit. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Etait-ce le sourire de Duo qui le contaminait ?

Il se sentit transporté sur un nuage, alors que la voix qu'il connaissait si bien raisonna doucement.

« Heero. »

Son prénom... magnifiquement soufflé...

Le japonais ferma les yeux quelques instants et les rouvrit. Non il ne rêvait pas. Il posa son regard sur les lèvres du natté. Elles étaient belles, finement dessinées, d'une tentation insoutenable.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser. » révéla t-il avec désire.

Duo se rapprocha doucement et le tenta. « Alors fait-le. »

Pour le japonais cela sonnait presque comme un ordre donné dans le but d'attiser sa convoitise.

Heero passa doucement sa main sur la joue du natté et caressa tendrement la peau laiteuse. Son visage s'avança pour rompre toute distance devenue insupportable. Ses lèvres se posèrent contre celles de Duo pour se presser quelques instants. Il se sépara à regret pour plonger son regard dans les prunelles mauves de Duo. Il était magnifique. Il était à lui.

Le natté passa ses bras autour du cou du japonais, caressant avec amour sa nuque découverte. Il s'avança à son tour pour embrasser avec passion celui qui faisait à cet instant battre son cœur à tout rompre. Il s'empara de ses lèvres avec avidité, savourant leur goût exquis. Il en était déjà dingue. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent légèrement alors que leur baiser s'approfondit avec exaltation.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent doucement, incapables de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé. Ils étaient ailleurs, et pourtant...

« C'était un délicieux premier baiser » déclara suavement Heero.

« Jure-moi que ce ne sera pas le dernier » supplia presque Duo, ancrant son regard dans celui qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais quitter.

Pour toute réponse Heero l'embrassa encore. La promesse était scellée.


End file.
